Here Kitty Kitty
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: During a fight Ichigo and renji and up in the storage rooms of the 12th division covered in some of the liquids. And those liquids turn them into cats, much to both their annoyance. But to their surprise they get to know another side of Byakuya. Well... Renji surely does, Ichigo gets to know Urahara a little better when the men decides to look for an antidote. UraxIchi, RenxBya
1. Here Kitty Kitty

**Summary**: Ichigo and Renji end up in a discussion that leads them towards the 12th division, where, with Ichigo's bad luck, they end up being covered in one of Mayuri's failed experiments.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. But you already know that of course.

XXXXXX

Ichigo and Renji shot a glare at each other before finally taking in their surroundings.

Oh shit.

They were not where this discussion…. Uhm fight, had started out. They'd started out on the training grounds of the sixth division but now somehow found themselves in a room in what was obviously the 12th division. All the bottles with weird colored fluids were the giveaway.

And that's when they noticed that they were covered in one of those fluids. A bright purple one.

Oh shit.

And before they could even really think about it they found their skin itching while they were decreasing in size until they were only about 25cm high.

The teen gazed at his best friend, blinking before quickly telling the other they had to hide when they heard the door open. "Renji. HIDE!"

And they hid beneath the shells right on time to see the captain of the 12th division walk in, cursing before he seemed to realize the situation was better than he'd guessed. The man started chuckling, much to the horror of both men hiding away, and started saying something about 'failed experiments', 'werecats' and 'heat'. And to be completely honest they really didn't like the sound of that.

But soon after the man left, not even noticing the clothes on the floor, or maybe just ignoring them. The two man quickly gazed at each other, now finally able to see each other.

"we're cats….. You've got to be frigging kidding me." Renji, the now black cat, mumbled.

"yeah well. Cats or not. We've got to get out of here before he finds us and decides to experiment on us because his experiment didn't fail in the end." The orange cat mumbled back.

They ran out as fast as they could, quickly hiding away in the bushes and running to the sixth division training ground. "We've gotta find a way into my quarters. We're probably save there." The redhead mumbled.

Ichigo agreed wholeheartedly. That was until the captain of the sixth division, Byakuya Kuchiki, decided to come outside and sit against one of the trees. He cursed but followed Renji out of the bushes anyway, walking as silent as he possibly could.

But apparently that wasn't silent enough because they suddenly heard Byakuya, the man they thought to be stoic, call after them. Thankfully not by their names. Just by 'here kitty kitty."

They stared at each other with wide eyes and decided to play along. If they acted like cats, then the man probably wouldn't even notice it was them. So they walked towards him, sniffing his hand and then rubbing their heads against said head.

Okay, he'd got to admit. That felt pretty good.

And apparently Renji thought the very same because the man…. No, Cat, was now purring loudly. But that wasn't what shocked him most. No the thing that shocked him most was the fact that the black haired noble chuckled at the sound.

"You know. You two remind me a bit of my lieutenant and Kurosaki. Escpecially you-" he said mumbling while petting Ichigo. "You even have the orange hair."

They once again stared at each other. Still pretty much in shock from hearing the stoic man chuckle.

"I am just wondering how you got here. We normally don't have cats in the seireitei." He picked up the black cat and petted it on the head. "You hungry?" he mumbled softly, now rubbing the cat behind it's ears. "I bet you are. Come. I shall have someone prepare some food for you."

He put the cat on the floor and started walking while once in a while looking back to see if they were indeed following him.

XXXX

Ichigo and Renji were both purring loudly, laying on their back. They were stuffed, and thankfully not with catfood but with cooked chicken. "Y'know." The redhead mumbled, patting at the teen to get his attention. "I actually wouldn't mind staying here like this."

"yeah. I bet you could." The other mumbled back before rolling on his side to watch outside. The sun was setting and it was slowly getting darker, covering the beautiful garden with a blanket. The sight was absolutely something Ichigo liked, especially when stars started to show and the moon softly illuminated it.

But suddenly his skin started itching again and he stared at his paw as it slowly started deforming back into a hand.

"RENJI!" He poked the other one who had been dozing off. "We gotta go. We're changing back." He said quickly as he stood up and started pulling the other one with him. "C'mon! before he enteres and sees us change. We're goddamn naked!"

The redhead's eyes snapped open and he looked at Ichigo. "'Kay. Time to go."

Not even five seconds later they were outside, hiding once again in the bushes. They slowly started to grow and held themselves as low as possible, waiting for the itching to stop. And when it finally did they took a look at each other, both suddenly putting their hands on their heads to feel around.

"Goddamnit!" The baboon cursed. "Why do we still have these friggin ears." He lowered his hand to his lower back, his brow twitching when he felt a furry long tail. "And a tail! Are you kidding me! How am I gonna go to work tomorrow aye? He's gonna recognize me!"

"Yeah well at least your 'attachments' aren't bright fucking orange.." The younger one mumbled, before pulling Renji along with him when the noble came outside to look for them. "C'mon. We're going into the rukongai. See if we can steal some clothes. A little bird told me you're great at that."

The redhead scoffed. "Good? I'm fricking GREAT when it comes to that."

About an hour later they finally had some clothes to wear. They may have not been from the best quality. Or may have even only been pants. But they didn't want to steal too much stuff from the people who already had so little.

They sneaked back into the seireitei, going to Ichigo's place because Renji's place would be the first place the stoic noble would look for said lieutenant and dropped down onto the bed.

Soon after both of them were asleep.


	2. where have you been

Ichigo was the first to open his eyes the next morning. He stretched and blinked when he noticed that the limbs he was stretching were not those of a human.

"GODDAMNIT! RENJI!"

He jumped onto the redhead, immediately and effectively waking the other one up.

"Ichigo! What the fu- Oh damnit!" he stopped fighting the orange cat on top of him, sighing deeply.

"Seems like going to work ain't an option. We should get there and try to leave behind a message that you're too sick to go to work or something. That way he won't come and search for you."

Renji nodded and they left the house as quick as possible. Thank god the sun wasn't up yet so there was some hope that Byakuya wasn't at the office yet.

But we all know Ichigo's luck. They pushed the door open and found to their surprise that the stoic noble was already behind his desk.

"Renji. You're early."

The two cats stared at each other, and Renji decided to just meow, telling Byakuya that it wasn't exactly who he expected. Or well, more like the right person but in the wrong form.

Once the man looked up they both meowed again, making the stoic noble smile. "I see… You followed me here heh. Went hunting last night?"

"meow."

Renji's eyes widened comically when the noble snickered. "Did it go well?" It stayed silent. "no? Want some food? I've got some chicken with me."

"meow."

Now Ichigo was the one to respond, buying them some time to leave a message.

They quickly hopped onto Renji's desk, thanking the gods that he had left some paper and a pencil on the surface of his desk. "Never thought that being chaotic would save us one day." The redhead mumbled as he grabbed the pencil with his two front paws.

"and thank god your handwriting like this isn't that much different." Ichigo said with a smirk as he looked at the almost unreadable kanji on the paper.

"yeah well. He'll get the message." Came the reply together with a pat on the head right at the moment Byakuya re-entered the room. "I'd get from that desk if I were you. My fukutaichou will probably arrive shortly and as far as I know he doesn't really like cats. He's more the dog-type."

Renji rolled his eyes. Yeah he got that right. It made Ichigo sigh and pat him on the head. "We've got to get him to see the message you dumbass."

"right."

He meowed again, patting his paws on the desk, wrinkling the paper.

"what? You like his desk? Fine. I'll let you eat there.. But if the enters you better run for your lives you hear." The noble said with a smile and walked towards the desk, putting a plate with some chicken and a bowl with milk in front of them.

Renji patted his paw on the paper again, putting his nails out and trying to lift it. "meooww." It worked.

"Are you stuck? Come here. That's what you get from walking around on that messy desk." Byakuya lifted the cat and held it to his chest as he pulled the paper softly from his nails and looked at it. "oh well…. Seems like you won't have to run for your lives. He's not coming today. Probably some hangover from what I can tell from the handwriting. It's even worse than normal."

Ichigo chuckled and patted the pouting Renji on the back after he was put back down.

"now eat. I have to work."

They looked at the noble as he walked back to his desk and when he sat down they looked at the plate in front of them.

Okay, they had to admit. That looked really good. Even better because they were hungry.

When they were done eating they hopped of the desk and to the sofa. They could really use a nap right now.

XXXX

Hours passed and they just stayed in the office, laying on the couch, being lazy, doing nothing. God, it was like a holiday at home, heaven on earth. Renji really loved having to do nothing. He stretched and crawled back on the couch. Byakuya had just given them some more chicken and milk and they were once again dead-tired.

With a soft purr rumbling from their chests they fell asleep.

XXXXX

Ichigo's eyes shot open when he suddenly hit the floor. Something was not right. All the noises he could hear before, and all the smells he smelt from outside the office were gone right now. And his sight, well…. It was back to… normal.

He cursed as he sat up. They were still in Byakuya's office, and judging by the fact that he was once again 'human' it was night outside.

"Renji. Renji wake up! It's night.. We've fallen asleep in the office! Seems like Byakuya is out for the moment but we've got to get to your quarters. They're closer than my home."

The redhead opened his eyes and sleepily rubbed them. "What? Nighttime already? Shit!" the tattooed baboon quickly sat up and grabbed a blanket to cover himself up before throwing a second one to Ichigo.

They stood up silently and sneaked into the hallway leading to Renji's quarters, flinching at every little sound they made. Even the most silent sound sounded like a bomb exploding to them, especially with their still overly sensitive ears. (tho not as sensitive as in their cat forms.)

Finally they arrived at Renji's door, silently opening it and sneaking inside before just as silently closing the door. "Good." Ichigo mumbled. "now give me some clothes so I can go home."

Renji flipped on the lights, his eyes momentarily blinded by the bright light, before he gasped at the sight in front of him.

On his bed, sitting with a deathly glare, was his taichou. Kuchiki Byakuya, who apparently hadn't even noticed the ears and tail on the both men. Mostly because the latter was hidden away by the blanket wrapped around their hips, and the ears were flat against their heads, hidden away in caution.

"care to explain why you were out? Even when your note said that you weren't feeling that well and would probably stay in bed. I presume you've written the note last night, knowing that you'd be hangover."

"I'm sorry taichou. I don't think I can explain." The redhead mumbled softly, looking at his feet and biting his lip, his sharp canines biting through the flesh and making it bleed.

"you are going to try and explain it anyway." Came the cold response. "I came here to check up on you after work hours, only to find out that the bed hasn't even been used. You should already know that I don't appreciate lies."

"I wasn't lying taichou. I have been resting all day. Just not here. It gets kind off loud here during the day, so I went over to stay at Ichigo's." He hoped that his taichou would buy that, but apparently the man was more throughout that he'd guessed.

"I've been to his place as well abarai-fukutaichou. Guessing that maybe you were indeed resting there, but you weren't. Now stop lying and tell me the truth. I want to know why you didn't come to work today. You should not take your duties so lightly."

At this Renji glared at his taichou, his ears unknowingly standing up and his tail stiff. "I do NOT take my duties lightly." He growled, showing his teeth in a very feline matter.

Byakuya's eyes widened and it took Renji a while to understand why. But then it hit him and he quickly put his hands over his ears, blushing brightly.

Urch. This could not be happening. This just wasn't happening!

**XXXXX**

**AN: Just to tell you. This is one of the stories where I make up what is gonna happen along the way. I have no idea how long this story is gonna get, or what is gonna happen. suggestions are always welcome :D **


	3. Mayuri

_Recap__: _

_Byakuya's eyes widened and it took Renji a while to understand why. But then it hit him and he quickly put his hands over his ears, blushing brightly._

_Urch. This could not be happening. This just wasn't happening!_

XXXXXX

Byakuya's gaze turned towards Ichigo, the obvious questioning look making Ichigo sigh deeply and show his ears as well.

"How did that happen." The noble asked, but he didn't seem to catch up on the whole thing yet. He didn't seem to notice the link between them and the cats he'd been taking care of.

"We had a discussion and somehow ended up in the 12th division storage room covered in some experimental liquid." Renji said softly, letting go of his head. "It turned us into hybrids." And now Renji as well seemed to catch up on the fact that Byakuya was not yet connecting things. The man was probably tired as hell.

Should they tell him? It was probably for the best. He'd be pissed off, having to find out by himself. Ichigo looked at Renji and knew that they were both thinking the same thing, so he walked up next to the redhead and stared at Byakuya. "We're only like this at night tho." He said softly, waiting for Byakuya to catch up, but continuing anyway. "we somehow become cats when it's day.

And that's what did it for the obvious overly tired captain. "you're the cats?"

Byakuya didn't know what to feel at that. Not that it really mattered because he wasn't planning on what he was feeling anyway.

Renji looked down softly. "yeah.. .We're the cats." He barely kept in the 'I didn't know you were a cat-person captain' he added in his mind. "We were actually trying to hide ourselves when you called out to us. We almost had a heart attack." He said, looking his captain in the eye now while Ichigo added that they were hiding because they feared that when Kurotsuchi finds out that his experiment didn't fail he'd want to test on them. And they wanted to avoid that at all costs, even when the freaky scientist was probably the only one who knew what they'd have to do to get back to normal.

"What about Urahara-san." Byakuya suddenly said, after a few seconds of intense silence. "He'd probably be able to figure out a solution as well."

Renji and Ichigo stared at each other. They hadn't even thought about that! They're tails moved in excitement, making them hold on to their towels so they wouldn't fall down.

"uhm… Taichou… would you mind… uhm.. leaving? Or looking away at least so Ichi and I can get dressed?"

They saw the noble man's eyes widen at that as he quickly stood up. "I'll leave you for the night. Just one question. Can you speak when you're cats?"

They shook their heads ."We've been speaking to each other all day and you haven't noticed. So I guess not."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow evening to go the living world to Urahara. We're going to get this fixed as fast as possible."

Now they both nodded and watched as the door closed behind the sixth division captain. A deep sigh escaped their lips as they dropped themselves on the first surface they came in contact with. That being the bed for Renji, and the sofa for Ichigo.

"Better get dressed." The older one of the two mumbled after about ten minutes before standing up and walking to his closet. He grabbed the first pair of boxers he touched and threw them at Ichigo before grabbing a pair from himself. They didn't really need any 'real clothes' since they'd be cats again by morning.

XXX

Renji's ear twitched when he heard movements in the office. He stretched and crawled out of the boxers he had been wearing before jumping off the bed and going out of the room. Ichigo could sleep just a little longer, he wanted to know what the sound was, and what his taichou thought about him now. Surely he wasn't happy with finding out that he'd shown a bit of who he really was at his fukutaichou. That he had shown his 'weakness'?

He scratched against the door when he found it closed, hoping that the person on the other side was able to hear him and would open the door.

But the door didn't open so he decided to do it the way he did it when he was extremely drunk and lost his key.

He went through the window.

Byakuya looked up at him briefly from behind his desk before looking back at the taichou who was standing in front of him.

Renji shivered when he noticed who it was. Kurotsuchi. The freaky scientist.

He quickly hid underneath his own desk when the freak went on another rampage, yelling about the destruction of his storage room and how some of his werecat-experiment-bottles had broken and how he just KNEW that it had been Renji and Ichigo.

"let me experiment on them!" he growled at the sixth division taichou who, by now, was really glad that he'd already found out about the cat-thing the night before.

"There is no way I can let you experiment on my fukutaichou and the substitute shinigami Kurotsuchi. They are well valued and you'd most likely end up killing them or turn them insane from the torture. Now please leave my office before I have to kick you out myself. You are being impossibly rude."

The scientist huffed and stormed out of the office, obviously pissed off beyond belief, and threw the door closed behind him with a loud 'BANG'.

Another shiver went through Renji. He was not liking the idea of Mayuri being after them for experimenting.

His tail stood up and he scurried back when a face suddenly appeared besides him.

"he's gone." Said a softly smirking Byakuya. "You can come from underneath that desk now."

A breath of relief escaped his lips as he came from underneath the desk.

"You know. I almost thought you were Yoruichi if it weren't for your reddish eyes I wouldn't have recognized you and let Kurotsuchi-taichou take you."

"You wouldn't have." The redhead said with eyes as wide as oranges.

"I would if it were Yoruichi."

"I had no idea you could be so ." Mumbled the younger one before loud meowing and growling suddenly sounded through the hallways.

They stared at each other before Byakuya quickly stood up and opened the door to go outside, seeing a cackling Mayuri with an orange cat in his arms.

He cursed. That bastard!


	4. Help me

**AN: for your info, They can talk to each other in cat forms, but they can't talk to anybody else. They can try, but the others just won't understand a single thing they're saying."**

**XXXX**

_Recap: "I had no idea you could be so ." Mumbled the younger one before loud meowing and growling suddenly sounded through the hallways. _

_They stared at each other before Byakuya quickly stood up and opened the door to go outside, seeing a cackling Mayuri with an orange cat in his arms._

_He cursed. That bastard! _

XXXX

They stormed after the creep, Renji noticing that he was actually damn pretty fast in his catfform. He could easily keep up with his taichou, not even having to use his flash step.

That was until his taichou suddenly called after him to go and try to get SOMEONES attention before going into flash step.

Renji cursed and slowed down before running towards the thirteenth division, knowing that that is where he'd find Rukia.

"Meow! Meooww! Meow!" Was all Rukia could hear when she saw a black cat run around the corner towards her. "ohh, kitty." She kneeled down and waited for the cat to come towards her, which happened way faster than she'd except from a cat she'd never seen before.

She knew it couldn't be Yoruichi because she could talk, and this cat obviously couldn't.

Renji cursed and jumped out of her arms, trying to write in the sand with his paws.

"Help? Wait you can write!"

The cat nodded and wrote his name and Ichigo's in the sand before drawing a cat next to it.

And then he wrote 'help' again, waiting for her to read everything before adding '12' kidnapped 'strawberry'.

Rukia's eyes widened. Mayuri got Ichigo!

She lifted the black cat and flash stepped towards the office of the soutaichou, Renji meowing in her arms in distress. She wasn't going to tell the old man, was she! He stared at her and she seemed to get the message before sighing. "Fine." She mumbled before turning around and now running towards the 12th division to go and save Ichigo.

Seeing, much to her surprise, her brother standing in front of the freak with a big glare on his face. "I told you you were not allowed to experiment on them! You are to leave them alone."

"They are my experiments!"

"It was one of your failed ones. They told me that they ended up in your storeroom with failed experiments. Experiments that were on the verge of being thrown away. You have no right to experiment on them since you gave up your rights on the experiments in the first place."

"I never gave up the rights."

"no, you threw them away. Now hand Ichigo back to me."

The scientist cackled, called for nemu and pulled out his sword.

"You know. I've wanted to experiment on the substitute shinigami for quite a long time. He's quite the fine specimen. The only one I really need alive during the experiments."

Rukia put Renji down and sneaked behind the scientist who was too caught up in his discussion with Byakuya, thinking that nobody else knew of what had happened, that he didn't even notice her while Renji quickly went to stand next to his taichou, hissing at the other man.

"You've gotten quite slow, haven't you Renji?" the freak said smirking. "That's already one thing to add to the records. I would've expected it to be the other way around."

The black cat hissed at him.

"I wonder when your heats will start. Now that would be something to get records on! Maybe it already started. It should have. With all my experiments the first signs of heat showed after about 72 , so much to learn."

Renji's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about that 'heat'-thing the man had mentioned. And they were already like this for two days!

He meowed in distress until he caught eye of Rukia grabbing Ichigo and pulling him from underneath the other man's arms.

"Now that went easy." She said with a smile before quickly running away at the glare Mayuri was sending her. "Don't worry Ichigo. They asked me to help save you. Nobody else knows." She mumbled at the freaked out cat, calming him down, at least a little bit.

She ran towards the 13th division quickly storming into hers and her taichou's office, locking the door. Thank god that today was one of the days that her taichou was sick again.

Ichigo was put on the floor, calming down even more as he finally felt the floor underneath his paws. What a way to wake up!

Rukia sat down behind her desk. "So…. I'd ask you how this happened. But I'm guessing you can't talk either."

He shook his head and jumped on the desk, purring when she rubbed him behind the ear. Suddenly the door opened revealing Byakuya who was carrying Renji. He put him next to Ichigo on the desk and smiled at his sister. Thanking her for helping them and telling her that they were planning to go to the human world to get Urahara to help them out.

She smiled. "nah, I'm going to stay here. Ukitake-taichou is sick so I need to take care of the division right now. Have you gotten permission already?"

"Not really. I just told the division that Renji and I would be going to the living room to buy some things in Urahara's shop. They're going to take care of things."

Rukia smiled and now rubbed Renji behind his ears as well. "Do they really have to get back to normal? They're cute like this."

Both cats glared at her, making her giggle. "oh c'mon. You are."

"Yeah well…. Wait till you see them at night time." The man said with a soft grin, picking both cats up, holding them against his chest. "We're going back to the Kuchiki Estate." He said softly. "They both need a bath because they are quite smelly. And then I need to make a bag for both myself and them. We can't have them running around naked at night."

Rukia chuckled and nodded, waving them off when they left the division.

XXXXX

Ichigo and Renji stared at the clothes Byakuya had given them. "You really want us to wear that?" Renji asked, eyebrow twitching. His taichou couldn't be serious.

"Would you rather go back to your quarters Renji? We both know that Kurotsuchi-taichou has probably posted some men at both your houses."

The redhead looked down, a big pout on his lips as he grabbed the pinkish yukata. "Fine." He mumbled, going into the room Ichigo, who was now wearing a bright orange yukuata, had just left.


	5. Needles

_Recap: XXXXX_

_Ichigo and Renji stared at the clothes Byakuya had given them. "You really want us to wear that?" Renji asked, eyebrow twitching. His taichou couldn't be serious._

"_Would you rather go back to your quarters Renji? We both know that Kurotsuchi-taichou has probably posted some men at both your houses."_

_The redhead looked down, a big pout on his lips as he grabbed the pinkish yukata. "Fine." He mumbled, going into the room Ichigo, who was now wearing a bright orange yukuata, had just left. _

_XXXXXX_

They walked through the senkaimon into the human world, Ichigo and Renji both slightly glaring at Byakuya. That man could be so evil! Making them wear something like this. Urahara was goin to laugh his ass off.

"couldn't you at least hand me a red one?" the redhead mumbled silently.

"Sorry. I don't really own any red ones."

Byakuya smirked before he knocked on the front door of Urahara's shop, receiving a glare from the redhead.

"I know you owe one taichou."

"It's in the laundry."

"yeah right."

The door in front of them opened, revealing Urahara who was hiding his face behind the fan. "Well well… I would ask you what the problem is, but I can see it is pretty obvious. Please come in and tell me how all of this happened. I am highly interested. "

"Of course you are." Ichigo grumbled, walked past all of them and entering the shop. "I can't remember you not being interested when something weird happens to me."

The teen dropped himself at the table, waiting for the others to take a seat as well. A blush covered his cheeks when he suddenly felt someone stroking his ears and petting his head.

"Do you have any feeling in them?"

He slapped the scientist's hand away. "Of course I have feeling in them, not STOP TOUCHING THEM! It tickles." He looked away, glaring at the floor. Before suddenly yelping when the scientist grabbed his tail.

"STOP THAT!"

He quickly moved a couple of places until he was next to Renji, leaving Urahara alone at the one end of the table.

"I see they are quite sensitive." The blond stated simply, hiding a smirk behind his fan. This could prove to be fun.

"Urahara I got that thing you were asking …. For... What the hel!"

A black cat jumped on the table, staring intensely at Ichigo's face. Or more precisely. The ears on top of his head. "Like me that much?" she asked the teen, a smirk as wide as Urahara's on her lips.

The teen blushed and whispered curses under his breath. "I wouldn't have come here if I knew you were goin' to laugh at me instead of helping me AND RENJI with this. Because, in case you didn't notice. He's got them ears and tail as well!"

The cat now turned to the redhead, smirk widening even more.

"So. Would you please tell me what happened?" The shopkeeper said quickly before Ichigo changed his mind to let him 'help' him.

They started talking about what happened, Yoruichi bursting out in laughter and having to leave the room when they came to the part where Byakuya found out. "cool as ever, ne Bya-bo?"

The taichou stared at the black cat, huffing and further ignoring her while the others finished their story.

"well… I'll have to run some test to find out exactly what is happening inside your body. Hormones and stuff. And that will probably also tell me when exactly you'll entered the heat Mayuri talked about, because somewhere soon after 72 hours isn't precise enough. Wouldn't want you to be somewhere in public."

He hid his grinning face behind the fan again when both the hybrids blushed brightly.

"Well… Let's get started. Ichigo. You first. Follow me to my lab please."

The teen stood up reluctantly, following the scientist with his tail in his hands and his ears flat against his head. To say he was nervous about this was an understatement. Letting the scientist experiment on him? It was a dream come true for the blond, and probably a nightmare for the teen. Thought, not as much of a nightmare as landing in the hands of the 12th division taichou.

"No need to be nervous Kurosaki. I'm only taking some blood samples and basic tests. Like the ones your father would do on a patient."

Ichigo visibly relaxed at this, his ears standing upright again and his tail in a relaxed state behind him as he sat down on the examination table.

XXXX

Half an hour later he was finally back outside, a few needlemarks on his arms richer, but for the most of it, he was perfectly fine. Renji stared at him, fright in his eyes.

"Do you really HAVE to take bloodsamples?" the redhead asked, eyes still wide in fright.

"Oh come on Renji. It ain't that bad. They're just needles."

"yeah well. I don't like needles."

Ichigo smirked at him. "you're going to have to deal with them anyway you know. He's trying to help us."

The redhead reluctantly left the room and Ichigo went to sit down next to Byakuya.

"So."He grinned at the man. "What's with the staring at Renji?"

Wide eyes suddenly stared at them, shock and surprise clearly written in them as well as an unspoken question.

"Yeah I noticed. You're pretty obvious you know?"

"Well I don't wish to be."

It was awkwardly silent for a while, Renji's cursing fading to the background.

"So… You've got feelings for him."

Ichigo chuckled, his ears twitching when he saw the man next to him flinch.

"Yes. And I would highly prefer it if you kept that to yourself."

"Oh don't worry. I will. I don't like senbonzakura all that much. But if Urahara can't solve this problem before our heats hit us, I will tell him. Because, if I correctly understood Urahara than it will mean that when we go into heat. We'll be so horny it hurts and we'll probably try to take care of it ourselves first before fucking whoever we see fit."

Even the noble couldn't suppress a slight blush at that, but the one with the hardest blush was still Ichigo. His face was bright red.

"For stating that like you were talking about the weather, you are quite red in the face, Kurosaki-kun." Came the sudden sing song voice from Urahara. "Oh and Kuchiki-taichou. Don't worry about Abarai-san hearing. He fainted when the needle pierced his skin."

Ichigo would've chuckled at that if he wasn't still blushing brightly at the thought of what was highly probable to happen to him.

"oh, and Kuchiki. Don't worry. I am pretty sure that you'll be the first person he comes to when the heat hits him."

And that actually made Byakuya gain the same color as Ichigo. The stoic noble was blushing!


	6. already?

Renji's eyes shot awake as he heard a moan coming from his left. This couldn't be right. Right now 65 hours had passed since they had ended up in Kurotsuchi's storeroom and it was way too early for this to be happening. Urahara had estimated that it would happen around the 74th hour from what he could tell from their hormone levels, not 65th hour!

"Ichigo?" he mumbled softly, sitting up and staring at the panting teen.

"R-Renji. W-Why am I al-ready like th-this?"

"I don't know. How are you feeling?" Anticipation was clearly written in his eyes. He wanted to know what he should be expecting.

"It started out as just as feeling a little warm. Now I just feel feverish and my stomach's hurting, clenching. Not to mention the pain in my groin." All this came out panting and with breaks for taking breaths. And Renji did not like the way that sounded.

"when did it start?"

"About t-ten mi-nutes after y-you fell a-sleep. It's b-been 4 hou-hours. H-Help me."

Renji's eyes widened and he quickly held up his hands in defense, shaking his head. 'nu-huh. Sorry Ichigo. I'm not going there."

"R-Renji. Please." Ichigo was whining and panting, face flushed and eyes teary. And Renji was so close to giving in, but he couldn't. It would ruin his and Ichigo's friendship.

"I'm sorry ichigo. I'll go and get Urahara. Maybe he has some potion or something to help you." He stood up and quickly walked out of the room, knocking on Urahara's door and finding the man still awake when he was called to enter. "Ichigo's heat started. Can't you help him? He's feeling miserable and beggin' even ME for help."

A perverted look came over Urahara's face, making Renji shiver and sigh. "Not that way Urahara. Ain't you got no potion or something? "

"I'll look. Meanwhile you can go ahead and sleep here. I wasn't feeling tired anyway. "

The redhead nodded and watched the scientist leave the room before he laid himself down onto the futon, thinking about what was to come for him and what he would do about it.

XXXXX

Ichigo whimpered as the door opened. He was really trying his best not to touch himself… again. He'd already done so while Renji was still asleep. 4 Times he'd done so and still his hard on wouldn't go down. And finally some help had arrived.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"H-Help me." He moaned out softly, staring at Urahara's surprised face. The scientist had apparently not expected it to be THAT bad.

"I'm sorry. I searched, but I couldn't find any potion to help you. The only way I know to help you is a way you will most definitely NOT like and in the contrary of what you probably think, I do not take advantage of people."

"D-Don't care." He mumbled. "Make it stop."

"Kurosaki-kun. Do you even know what you're asking of who?"

Another whimper escaped the teen's lips as he nodded harshly. "S-still don't c-care. I would've ch-chosen you a-anyway. Oh god! M-make it stop!"

Now what REALLY surprised the scientist. He would've chosen him? Okay. Wow. That was kind of unexpected.

Hesitantly he walked over to the teen, kneeling down next to him and caressing his cheek. "You're absolutely sure about this?" He just wanted to be sure so that this couldn't be held against him. Not that he didn't like the carrot top. The teen was his number one interest. In ALL of his areas. He just hadn't really thought about THIS area. Especially since the teen was much younger than him and well, since he was a boy. But this unexpected event really peaked his interest. And something else.

But the teen didn't answer. Instead he just lifted himself up with all the power he had left and crushed their lips together in a passionate lip-lock. Licking the other one's lips he asked for entrance, and when Urahara granted it to him he pushed the other man on the floor with all his might, leaning on top of him.

He quickly started shedding them both of their clothes, barely breaking the kiss except when he really needed to. Which was only when he needed air, or when he needed to take his own shirt off. He whined when he felt the cold air hit his now naked body. But even that didn't seem to really cool him off. He took three fingers in his own mouth, sucking on them with a teasing look shot towards the shopkeeper who was still kind of taken aback by this.

When he deemed his fingers wet enough he smirked and started stretching himself, whimpering in need every time he moved his fingers and moaning out loud when he finally hit his prostate.

And before Urahara even had the time to notice the fact that Ichigo had now pulled out his own fingers, he was inside of the teen, who had quickly thrust down onto him, moaning and whipping his head back.

"Kurosaki. Slow down." Even he was panting right now. God, the teen was tight. And hot... And he wasn't slowing down in the slightest!

Moans escaped both their lips as Ichigo started moving, placing his hands on top of Urahara's chest as he moved his hips a little faster.

Finally he could feel his body starting to cool down a little bit and he relaxed a little more, moaning out loud when the scientist's member hit his prostate dead on. He was already so close after such a short time. But he didn't mind, didn't care.

He bent down to kiss the older man once again, slipping his tongue inside the other man's mouth and moaning when he gave a thrust upwards, finally decided to participate actively in this, and jabbing his prostate harshly, making him come all over their chests without even being touched.

He quickly looked into the other man's eyes, seeing them glazed over and just knowing that he was close as well, so he started moving again, ignoring the fact that he was slightly oversensitive from just coming so hard. And only moments later Urahara shot his load inside Ichigo with a grunt.

The teen waited for a few seconds before pulling himself off of the man and laying down next to him, head on the scientist's chest.

He looked up at him, biting his lip softly. "How does it come that it only helps when I actually do it with somebody, and not when I do it myself?" he asked softly, already feeling quite tired from his fifth orgam.

"It's because our reiatsu mingles and a lot of it gets lost, or drained by me during sex, while that doesn't happen when you're by yourself." He mumbled before kissing the teen on his forehead. "Now I have a question for you. Because I have to confess that I am quite confused."

The teen immediately blushed brightly, knowing exactly what the other man was about to ask.

"since when?"

"Probably since the first time you trained me. Well… I was captivated then. I have no idea when that turned into love thought.

"hmmm.. I never noticed."

"And you would've never known if it wasn't for this. Goat face is going to KILL you."

At this Urahara's face drained of all it's color and his eyes widened in shock. He was a dead man.


	7. Renji's heat

When Ichigo woke up the next morning he found himself alone on his futon. He should've known that Urahara wasn't going to stay. The man probably had a lot of work to do.

He sat up softly, rubbing his lower back. Well. It's seems like right now his body was back to normal. Wait… normal. He rubbed his lower back again and his eyes widened before he shot up. He ran towards where he knew Urahara would be. The lab.

Once he arrived he immediately drew Urahara's attention by grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from Renji who was staring at him, still in catform.

"They're gone." He stated, baffled. "Urahara They're gone!"

The scientist pondered this for a while until it seemed to dawn on him. "It must be because of what we did." He mumbled silently, not wanting Renji to hear how they had 'cured' Ichigo.

"I think so. But what if it comes back? What if it's only cured temporarely?"

"I don't know. But I don't think that Mayuri would've made something that disappears so easily. I'm sorry."

"You think of any way we can test this?"

"Not immediately." He smiled softly at the teen until they suddenly heard a purring sound come from behind them. They quickly turned around to see what was happening with Renji, only to see Renji rubbing against Byakuya's legs.

And then suddenly Renji started to transform into his hybrid form, still purring. The other three males groaned. What a moment for Renji to go into heat.

Byakuya stared exasperatedly at the teen and the scientist when the redhead started rubbing himself against his chest, whimpering needily.

"ho ho ho. Well. I guess we'll leave the two of you alone then." Urahara said with a grin before he pulled Ichigo along with him to his own bedroom. "You can have the guest room. Have fun."

He left a baffled Byakuya standing there to fend for himself.

The noble stared down at Renji who was now hugging him tightly, face rubbing against his chest, ears drooped and tail near the ground.

"Ku-chiki-taichou." He whimpered softly. "Please."

"Abarai. I can't do that. You know I can't. The consequences would be too big."

"B-But Urahara and Ichigo."

"Yes. But that's different. They are not captain and lieutenant."

"And n-not noble and streetrat?" His ears drooped even more, now laying completely flat against his head.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he stared into eyes filled with hurt. "That's not what I mean Renji." He said softly. "You know that I don't care about something like that."

"Then help me."

Renji kept on whimpering, staring into Byakuya's eyes with this begging look in his own. "please."

Byakuya felt himself panicking softly. He didn't know how to handle this. Sure, the redhead was very attractive, sexy even, but there were so many reasons why he couldn't do this. The fact that they were both males was one of the biggest reasons why. As a clanhead he needed to provide heirs.

But he could feel Renji's body heating up even more. He was getting so hot that it couldn't even be close to healthy. He looked down worriedly, gasping in surprise when Renji suddenly claimed his lips.

The redhead suddenly started pulling him towards the guestroom, taking him by surprise as he pushed him onto the futon.

"Renji."

"Please Taichou. Just once. Please." He crawled on top of the noble, tail now moving behind him. "I know that you know that I like you." He mumbled with a blush before once again kissing his taichou. "And if you really don't want this, I'll stop if you tell me to." He said softly, now kissing Byakuya's neck before licking it with his sandpaper tongue.

But Byakuya didn't tell him to stop. He remained silent, frozen even, and Renji didn't know what to think about that. Well, he did. He would just rather not think about that.

But there was no other option, so he sighed deeply and stood up with a sad look. "I'm sorry. I should've known I'm not even worth the answer. I'll go and take a shower. Please leave before I come back. The heat is getting worse and I won't be able to hold back." He opened the door, not even looking behind him.

But the moment he took the step to go outside he felt Byakuya grab his arm, holding him back.

"Renji. Please. That's not it."

Once again the same kind of response. It angered Renji so much that he turned around with a glare, ears upright and tail stiff. "Then what is it?"

The noble looked down with a deep, pained sigh. "It scares me to think that all of this will change things between us. If I say yes and it keeps going, it will become harder to separate private life and working relationship. If this stays a onetime thing, then things will become awkward and once again our working relationship will become harder to remain. And if I say no. Then the same thing will happen won't it? Things will become awkward between us. The friendship-like thing that we attained will most likely come to stand under a great amount of pressure and possibly even disappear. I don't want that to happen."

Renji's eyes widened as he stared at the noble in front of him. He could so easily see that Byakuya didn't feel comfortable talking about his feelings like that, but he just had to make sure that Renji didn't misunderstand. He really cared that much? To act so out of character for him?

"And I admit that being a noble normally would have a part. But do remember that I already married and loved a peasant once. So why would I care about that now? What I'm feeling right now may not be love, but it feels pretty close to it and it confuses me."

The redhead bent down and laid his hand on top of the one that was resting on his arm. He was doing a pretty good job at ignoring the heat coursing through his body. Even thought he was barely refraining from touching his rear with his tail.

"Taichou… Byakuya. Stop. You don't have to tell me all this. That's not like you." He softly took the man's chin with his other hand, lifting the man's face so he could look at him. The man's panicked face was calming down slowly. He was regaining his control as he stared at his lieutenant but he couldn't keep in the soft defeated sigh.

"I guess that we are pretty good at avoiding 'awkward' so I promise things won't become awkward." He said softly. "I'll go and take that shower now. I really need to cool myself down because I think I'm burning up."Sounded with a soft chuckle. He was surprised he could even speak without his accent right now. He stood up with a soft, pained smile. He hadn't really wanted for his taichou to suddenly tell him everything like that. It was so out of character it even freaked him out a bit. But he could work with freaked out.

And with that he walked out of the room towards the bathroom for his cold shower, knowing that when he came back; his taichou would no longer be in the room.


	8. Renji's heat II

Recap: "I guess that we are pretty good at avoiding 'awkward' so I promise things won't become awkward." He said softly. "I'll go and take that shower now. I really need to cool myself down because I think I'm burning up."Sounded with a soft chuckle. He was surprised he could even speak without his accent right now. He stood up with a soft, pained smile. He hadn't really wanted for his taichou to suddenly tell him everything like that. It was so out of character it even freaked him out a bit. But he could work with freaked out.

And with that he walked out of the room towards the bathroom for his cold shower, knowing that when he came back; his taichou would no longer be in the room.

XXXX

Renji sighed deeply as he re-entered the room ,finding that –just as expected- his taichou was no longer there. He'd stayed in the cold shower for about half an hour, trying to cool down and when that alone didn't help he had decided to just 'take care of himself'

He had climaxed more than 8 times, in just that half hour he had climaxed so much that he just stopped counting after 8.

With another deep sigh he crawled into the futon, deciding to stay there for the rest of the day. Just in case it got worse again and he couldn't keep back. The last thing he wanted to do was jump his captain right now.

Hours passed and eventually he fell asleep, only to wake up again when the heat started to go out of control. He'd already hold back longer than Ichigo had, and his body was not agreeing with that fact. It wanted to be taken, and it wanted for that to happen NOW.

He groaned loudly and sat up again. He was going to need another shower, a very cold one, to keep himself from going that way.

Without taking notice of his surroundings he left the room and walked into the bathroom, stopping in his tracks when he heard the water flow. Somebody was already in here.

His eyes widened and he slowly backed away, mumbling a quick apology before he stumbled out of the room, not even noticing that the figure behind the glass wall of the shower was masturbating, head against the wall and black hair covering his eyes. So close to the edge

But when the ravenhaired man suddenly heard the door slam shut his own eyes widened and he straightened up, the shock sending him over the edge before he released his member and turned around with a start. A defeated groan escaped his lips. Someone had walked in on him, and judging by the overwhelming nervous reiatsu that was Renji's he could easily guess who it had been.

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed himself, going to Renji's room to find the man flushed and panting.

"Renji."

The younger man stared up at him, noticing the fact that his hair was wet and his eyes widened even more.

"It was you? In the shower?"

Byakuya nodded, but didn't move an inch except for that.

"What did you see?"

Now the redhead looked confused. "I just saw somebody in the shower and immediately backed out. Why? Was there something I should have seen?"

Renji stared at his captain as the man gained an uncharacteristic blush on his face.

"What? What did I miss?"

"Nothing of importance. I'll be leaving now.

And even thought Renji was curious as hell he waited until he heard the man lock his bedroom door before he quickly went to the shower. But to say that what he saw there shocked shocked him, would be quite the understatement.

On the wall next to him, right out of reach from the water was a stain of a white sticky fluid. It could only be one thing. He staggered back against the opposite wall, eyes wide. And before he knew what he was doing he had stormed out of the bathroom butt-naked and was knocking on Byakuya's door, calling his name.

The door openend and Renji –whose body was completely overheated by now- pounced onto his captain, making the both of them fall to the ground.

"I know what'ya did." He said softly, his accent no longer kept back, heat radiating from his body even harder when he thought about what his taichou had been doing. "Taichou. Who were ya thinkin' 'bout. Was it me?"

The noble didn't respond, he just stared back at the redhead, blush shining brightly but being ignored by the noble himself.

"Taichou please. Please tell me. Do you have any idea how much I need _it_ right now. How much I need you? But I'm holding back because that is what you want. Even thought I love you and you seem to at least have feelings for me; I am holding back."

He started panting even harder as his body was now starting to shut down because of being so overheated for so long. And after a few seconds he just collapsed on top of his captain. His body deciding to trying to rest it off like it would do with a fever.

And this time Byakuya's eyes widened because of concern, not embarrassment and shock. He stood up as quickly as he could, carrying Renji bridal style to Urahara's lab as quickly as he could. Thank god the man was there, and not in his room doing the teen.

"Urahara. I need your help. What is happening to him? Why has he collapsed?" He said as he layed the redhead on the sofa.

The scientist stared at him with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "You didn't do him?"

"what?"

"You didn't have sex with him?"

"No of course not! He's my lieutenant. It's against the rules."

He knew that Urahara could easily see through the lie, but the man said nothing.

"Well. I'm sorry to tell you this but as far as I can tell there is no other way to resolve this problem. His heat will disappear after he's had sex. And yes it has to be sex because of the way your reiatsu will mingle. Oh and don't be surprised when his ears come back when you have sex after the heat. It seems that the constant transformation stops after the heat is taken care of, but once they get aroused." A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, let's just say that there are a lot of ways to have fun with a tail. Now go and take care of Renji. Ichigo is waiting for me. I just came to get this." He said holding up a pink tube as he started to walk away.

"Wait! How can you expect of me to have sex with Renji when he's unconscious."

The man once again smirked at the sixth division captain. "There's no other way. You have to do it now. And you're probably going to have to do it multiple times because you waited too long and just one orgasm won't do the deal."

And then the man just threw the tube at him. "You're probably going to need this more than I do." He said with that same smirk on his lips as he left the lab.

Byakuya stared after him, eyes once again wide as he picked up Renji from the sofa again and carried him back to the redhead's bedroom with a deep sigh.

There was no getting away from it now. This was going to have to happen, if he was ready for it or not. He'd just have to deal with the consequences of it later.

XXXXXX

**AN: Now I have been thinking about turning this into a MPREG story. But I don't think that I'm going to turn this story into one. Just going to keep it short. But for those of you who want some MPREG in your life. I am planning on writing some more mpreg stories with both Byakuya and Renji, and Ichigo with either Grimmjow or Urahara. Maybe even some other couples! **


	9. Love?

_Recap: There was no getting away from it now. This was going to have to happen, if he was ready for it or not. He'd just have to deal with the consequences of it later._

_XXXXX_

Byakuya Gently laid the redheaded fukutaichou on the bed, staring at his bright red face as he pondered what to do next. No, refrase that. He wasn't pondering what to do next. He already knew. He was pondering about where to start with this.

He leaned forward, studying Renji's face as soft puffs of breath escaped the younger man's lips. Reluctantly he captured the other man's lips, not expecting a response, and not getting one either.

The noble started lowering himself, putting a trail of soft kisses over Renji's chest to his groin before taking the member in his mouth and sucking softly. There wasn't really any time to take this slow. He cast a look at Renji's face every few seconds, hoping to see those eyes open and make this something between two people instead of him just doing this to the other. His tongue pushed against the underside of the member while his hands moved to the lieutenants balls, softly squeezing them. He could feel Renji's reiatsu reach out for him and let his own touch the man's.

He had to admit thought that this mingling of reiatsu felt kind of good. It send a tingling sensation all over his body, sending blood straight to his own groin as well. He shivered softly before a silent moan escaped his lips, that moan sending Renji over the edge for the first time that night.

Byakuya swallowed what he could before pulling off and putting the rests that had escaped his lips on his fingers. He moved Renji's legs so they were wide open now and gently traced the entrance, making the man it belonged to moan in need loudly. So he pushed his first finger in, immediately starting his search for Renji's prostate. And when he found it he quickly added his second finger, scissoring them and widening the entrance, pushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves every time the other hissed in pain.

And when he deemed Renji ready he quickly added the third finger, starting the same process all over again until Renji was moaning loudly in his still unconscious state.

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, leaning forward to kiss Renji gently as he pushed against the entrance. He'd rather have the other man awake. Not only because him being unconscious made him feel like he was taking advantage of the other, but because he wanted to see the other's blushing face, hear and see his reactions.

He entered as gently as he could until he was completely inside and then he just sat there for a while, hand resting on Renji's cheek as he kissed him again and send some reiatsu into the man, hoping that it would do the trick.

He waited for a few minutes, but still no reaction came from the other man, so he started moving softly, paying close attention to his fukutaichou's face in cases a flash of pain would show. But no pain showed and as he started nearing his edge he started going faster, making the unconscious man fall over the edge without even being touched. That tight heat wrapped around his member, those contracting muscles were just feeling too good for him to hold back and within only a few more seconds of thrusting into the younger man he fell over that edge, seed pulsing deeply inside the other man before he collapsed on top of him, not even pulling out.

He laid there for a few minutes, catching his breath and waiting for the other to wake up. But when he didn't Byakuya cursed softly, waiting for his member to harden again. He laid his head back on the other's chest, seeing the tube Urahara gave him. He grabbed for it and read what was written on the label.

"Lube, with aphrodisiac for faster recovery and more fun."

His eyebrow twitched. That damned Urahara! But it would help now so he sighed deeply and pulled out of the younger man. He opened the bottle and the smell of sakura filled the room, making him curse the shopkeeper all over again. He was going to kill that man someday!

Reluctantly he started re-preparing Renji, this time with the lube, and he could see the redhead's member stiffen again. Soft moans escaped the lieutenants lips. He could feel the man's muscles twitching around him as he thrusted his finger into the prostate again, telling him that Renji was already close again.

So he pulled out his fingers, leaving the other man hanging on that edge, before he thrust inside in one harsh thrust, jabbing the prostate dead on and sending the man over the egde, but not making him soften.

He waited a few seconds and then started thrusting into the oversensitive body of the moaning baboon, watching his face for any sign of life. If Renji wasn't going to wake up soon he wouldn't know what to do.

But apparently fate didn't want to test him on that, and the redhead started stirring. He immediately stopped moving, but made sure to keep there reiatsu completely tangled, and stared at the younger man's face as his eyes fluttered open.

Immediately a bright blush covered Renji's cheeks as he squealed out a 'taichou?' and then the redhead noticed that his taichou was inside him and that his chest was covered with cum, making his face turn even redder.

"I'm sorry Renji." The noble mumbled softly, lowering his face so their foreheads leaned closer. "If I hadn't been so stubborn you wouldn't have collapsed and I wouldn't have had to do things this way."

"N-no t-that's alright. How long was I out?"

"Quite long actually. I brought you to the lab first but Urahara told me that the only way to 'cure' you was like this. Since then you came twice." Now even the noble had a soft, barely visible blush on his face. "It hasn't been long since you came so I'm sorry if you're sensitive."

"How about you? Did you already-?"

The noble nodded. "Once." He whispered into the other's ear. "But because of that lube Urahara gave me we recovered fast."

Renji nodded, his face getting even redder as if it were even possible. He moved his hips experimentally, gasping as it made the other's member jab his prostate dead on again.

A shiver went through his body, making him moan silently.

"Are you ready for me to move? Or are you too sensitive?"

"oh no. I'm fine. Please."

This made Byakuya smile gently, surprising Renji with that gentle expression on his face, before he started thrusting again at a slow pace that steady grew faster and harder as time went by.

And before he knew it, Renji found himself so close to coming again. He whimpered, getting his message across to his taichou who lifted his hips, making it so that he thrust in even deeper, deeper into his prostate.

He came with a loud scream of the nobles name, his muscles tightening around Byakuya's still moving member, milking him dry until he collapsed on top of his lieutenant.

But he didn't feel his member soften like before, and neither did Renji.

They stared at each other with wide eyes. They were seriously going to kill Urahara for this. But that could wait.

Renji grinned at the noble's shocked face before he rolled them over so he was on top, sitting on the other man's lap with his member still inside.

He waited for an understanding look to appear in Byakuya's eyes before he started moving harshly, not even bothering to go slow because he really needed it.

Loud moans started escaping his lips as this position made it so that Byakuya's member never even left his prostate. Instead it was jabbing it constantly. He wasn't going to last long and he was sure that the whole neighborhood heard it when he screamed out the other's name again, covering their chests with his cum once again. Thought it wasn't as much as before. His body was being milked dry and he knew that if he didn't soften now, he would be having dry orgasms from then on.

He felt Byakuya come inside him again, and not even a second after he could feel cum running out of him. But the thing he didn't feel was either of their members softening.

He groaned out and collapsed on top of his taichou, breaths coming out in harsh takes. "Let's just wait for a few minutes?" he asked silently. "I can barely even move."

The nobled nodded and wrapped his arms around the other man. "Yes. Let's rest."

He kissed Renji's forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before Renji. But I think that what I am feeling must be love indeed. Not just something that feels alike, but real love."

The baboon blushed brightly, mumbling an 'I love you too' against the others chest before closing his eyes for a few minutes, ignoring their raging hard-on's and trying to calm down his fast-beating heart.

Once this night was over they were going to kill that scientist!


	10. Of scientists and tails

**AN: So some of you wanted to know what Ichigo could do with his tail?**

_**Warnings: 'creative' use of the tail. DP, use of aphrodisiac, …. **_

XXXX

When Urahara woke up the next morning the first thing he felt a shiver running down his back. And it didn't take him that long to find out exactly why said shiver had occurred as he could a harsh knock onto his bedroom door, waking up Ichigo as well.

He reluctantly stood up and walked to the door, opening it as slowly as he possibly could. He knew who was behind it, he was just dreading to see the look on that man's face.

But when the door was completely opened and he looked at the man standing in front of him something felt wrong. Well, it felt right but the fact that it did was so wrong that it send Goosebumps all over his body.

Byakuya Kuchiki was standing in front of him with a barely noticeable evil grin on his face and the bottle of lube in his hands.

"You might want to tune down the aphrodisiac levels in this." The man stated in his deadpan way before pushing the bottle in his hands and just simply walking away.

And the fact that Byakuya hadn't send senbonzakura after his ass scared the living hell out of the shopkeeper. He turned around with wide eyes, staring at Ichigo was was laying on his side staring at him with the same shocked look on his face.

"Who is he and what the hell has he done with Byakuya?" The orange haired teen asked dumbfounded as his lover walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Well… I guess love warms even the coldest person?"

"I'm just thinking that Renji pulled that stick out of his ass."

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer until Urahara turned his gaze to the bottle in his hands. "Too much aphrodisiac huh." The blond man said softly before a playful smirk came to cover his lips.

"How about we test that statement ourselves?"

Ichigo's face immediately turned bright red at the suggestion. "Are you kidding me? We just did it all night!"

But Urahara ignored that statement and leaned over the still naked teen with that playful smirk still so visible on his lips before he pressed their lips together.

"yes. But aren't we two people in love?"

"YOU are a pervert!"

The shopkeeper chuckled and pushed Ichigo back down so he was laying on his back before attacking his mouth again and letting his hands wander down to play with the teen's sensitive nipples.

A silent gasp escaped the orange haired male's lips as he leaned into the touch. He could call Urahara a pervert as much as he wanted, but he had to admit that the man was wonderful at what he did. Only one touch could make him long for so much more.

"Just get on with it. I'm still stretched from last night" He whimpered, newly appeared ears flat against his head as the man started lowering his hand to his crotch while his lips wandered down to now play with the nipples.

Urahara clicked his tongue in a teasing way. "Nu-huh. So Impatient. There something else I want to test out before we start with the main course."

"And what the hell might that be? And why couldn't we last night?"

"Because I forgot about it." The man said with a deadpan voice normally only heard from Byakuya, making Ichigo roll his eyes. "And because you were so eager pushing me down and riding me that I didn't even want to interrupt you."

At this the teen's face turned bright red and he groaned. He should've known Urahara was going to tease him about taking the lead.

"Fine. Whatever." His tail twitched in anticipation, watching as the man stretched out and grabbed something out of his nightstand.

Ichigo looked at the ointment-like-tube and blinked. "What's it for?"

"Your tail."

"What?"

"Your tail. You complained about the hairs prickling your skin last time," Ichigo's face turned even redder. "so I made this ointment that will harden and create a layer of hard, but flexible silicone over your tail."

It stayed silent for a minute until Urahara suddenly grabbed the younger man's tale and started coating the end of it with the ointment, watching in amazement as the ointment hardened.

"Now try to bend that part of your tail."

Ichigo did as he was told and flinched when he felt a tingling sensation spreading from where the ointment was rubbed onto his tail.

"what did you put in it." He asked with a glare directed towards his lover.

"Well. Aphrodisiac of course."

Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes again. "you and your aphrodisiac –"

But before he could say anymore Urahara grabbed his member, pumping it in this gentle pace, making him moan out loudly, his tail and ears twitching at the pleasurable sensation. He wanted more, but he knew that the scientist wasn't going to give it to him yet, not until he did what he knew the man was expecting him to do.

So he concentrated on his tail's movements for a bit, guiding it towards his entrance and plunging it inside.

Another loud moan escaped his lips as he immediately hit his own prostate, causing the scientist above him to smirk and move his hand faster.

"How does it feel?"

"Unch. You gotta ask?" He ground out between his teeth at the triple stimulation as Urahara took his nipple back in his mouth, tweeking the other one with his free hand.

An approving sound resonated against his skin and he sighed deeply, stopping his tail's movement.

"It feels good. It doesn't scratch like the last time."

He could feel the man smirk against his lips before he suddenly pulled away from his chest and stopped his hand from moving, so he started pulling his tail out as well.

But that wasn't Urahara's plan. The man grabbed the tail, keeping it inside of the teen with a smirk. "Don't stop." He stated in that deadpan voice again, making Ichigo shiver.

The teen did as he was told and started moving his tail again, pushing against his prostate every single time and making him moan out. He watched with half lidded, lust filled eyes as the scientist stood up and took of his sleeping Yukata before crawling back towards his younger lover and positioning himself with the tip of his member against Ichigo's entrance.

"Push you tail in as far as you can and don't move it." He told the orange haired teen with a soft smirk, watching as his eyes widened in surprise.

"No way!" He squeaked out. "That's going to be too much! You're going to rip me!"

"I'm sure it is going to be alright." Urahara said as he held the Ichigo –who was trying to get away- at his hips and kissed him gently.

He waited until the teen relaxed again and then pushed his tip inside, making the orangehead whimper at the stretching sensation. Then he waited another few seconds before he quickly pushed himself inside completely, burying himself next to the tail and straight into the boy's prostate.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he released a loud moan, his back curving. Oh god. That felt great. Even with the slightly painful stretching feeling.

He could feel Urahara moving to pull out and immediately moved his own tail as well, pushing it against his prostate in small but hard movements while Urahara pushed in hard and started a pace that was both hard and fast, pulling himself out of the teen almost every single time before stabbing the prostate dead-on.

Ichigo couldn't believe how good this was feeling and before he even knew it he was already close. He whimpered out Urahara's name, begging him for more. Begging for him to make him come, hard.

The shopkeeper smiled at his lover and grabbed the younger one's member again, pumping it at the same pace with which he was thrusting inside him. And it took only a few of those pumps to send the orange haired teen over the edge, moaning out his name with his eyes closed, muscles convulsing around Urahara's member and his own tail.

Urahara groaned when he could feel Ichigo's entrance tighten, feeling even tighter than normal because that tail was still inside next to him, twitching as the teen was riding out his orgasm. He thrust inside a few more times and then followed his lover over the edge, sending his seed deep inside and making Ichigo whimper at the sensation before he pulled out both himself and the tail, knowing that Ichigo was too far gone to do that himself right now.

He collapsed next to his lover and hugged him tightly, watching as his breathing slowed and his ears and tail started to disappear.

When Ichigo finally came down from his high the best orgasm he had ever had had given him, he glared into the older man's eyes and mumbled out a 'pervert'.

Urahara chuckled and grabbed a few tissues, cleaning Ichigo's semen from his stomach and throwing them in the direction of the bin, not caring that he didn't exactly throw them in.

"Kisuke?"

The shopkeeper gazed at his younger lover with a surprised look. He had expected the teen to have fallen asleep already.

He hummed in a questioning way, blinking as he saw the uncertain look in Ichigo's eyes.

"Can you say it?"

Urahara smiled and kissed the strawberry. "Of course I can. I love you…And I mean it."

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh, and snuggled closer to the blond.

"I love you too." He mumbled against the chest and finally let the sleepy feeling take over. He could be so insecure sometimes. And that was only natural with the way they had gotten together only a few days ago.

The blond kissed the top of Ichigo's head and decided to sleep for a little longer as well, after all; it had been a very busy night.

XXXXXXX

**AN: voila. Another lemon! Hope you liked! Please review **


	11. buttnaked

Renji groaned silently as his eyes fluttered open from the harsh sunlight shining through the window. And with the same groan sounding from his lips he tried to sit up, only to yelp loudly and fall back down, immediately remembering all the things that had transpired that night.

Two weeks had passed since his heat and today they were going to go back to the Soul Society, so they'd spend another night making A LOT of love just in case they got separated for a while. And if you're wondering as to why they would be separated, well; Byakuya was going to talk with the council this evening. He was going to announce their relationship and 'ask for their permission'.  
Not that they really needed the permission to be together. Byakuya had promised him that they'd stay together even if the council said no. They were just going to have to do it in secret.

He turned on his side again, gazing into Byakuya's eyes as the man stared at him with a soft smug smirk barely visible on his lips.

"you really do like seeing me in pain don't you…" The redhead mumbled before crawling even closer to the noble and kissing his lips without waiting for a reply. He didn't need one. He knew that Byakuya loved to tease him quite a lot and liked seeing him in a little pain. As long as it was only just that; a LITTLE pain, coming from their lovemaking and nothing else.

Suddenly Renji smirked at his lover, changing into his cat form –something Yoruichi has been teaching them- and running out of the room only to run straight into Ichigo who was in his cat form as well, apparently doing the same thing.

They meowed at each other as a greeting before Renji followed Ichigo into a hiding place.

"So. Why are you running?" He asked the orange cat with a grin.

"You know that time a week ago when Urahara put me into a heat only to see if I could control the transformation during that time as well?"

A nod was the only reply. He remembered so quite well. The shopkeeper had wanted to do the same thing to him, but Byakuya had made sure that Urahara wouldn't even think about it anymore. And then he decided to just retell what happened. "Yeah. You found out that you couldn't. We still turn into friggin' cats for the day when we're in heat."

"yeah well. Now he wants to test some drug to counteract the heat just in case I get my heat when I'm not anyway near him. But he needs to get the heat inducing drug into me first."

"…Right." Renji's grin only widened and Ichigo stared at him warily before he suddenly felt hands grab him and a needle pierce his skin, making him yowl loudly. "RENJI GODDAMNIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!?" Ichigo mewled out as the drug started taking it's effect.

But before Renji could retort in any way he felt somebody pick him up as well. In his panick he immediately transformed himself back to his human form, making it so that the other person would drop him –just in case it was Tessai or one of those kids- but instead he found himself cradled in Byakuya's arms.

"It's time for us to go." Byakuya just stated to a very naked and very blushing redhead. "But I am hoping you are planning on getting dressed first… Not that I'm not enjoying the view but I do not really think that it would be much appreciated if you were to walk through the senkaimon like this."

"I can just go in catform?"

"I think we would receive the same kind of wondering and shocked reaction seeing as how they don't really know about all of this."

"right… okay. I'll go and get dressed then." He mumbled blushing brightly at his still very naked state.

He waited until Byakuya let him go before quickly changing back to catform so he could walk through the house –he had to cross a kind of long distance to his bedroom- without his naked state being seen by everyone.

XXXXX

**AN: Only 700 words this time (really 700, not 701 of 699 or something) I'm so sorry it's this short but I'm kind of a little stuck on this story, thinking about how to wrap it up and stuff. Well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review and I hope to see you (and my muse for this story) soon. **


	12. interchapter lemon

_Recap: "yeah well. Now he wants to test some drug to counteract the heat just in case I get my heat when I'm not anyway near him. But he needs to get the heat inducing drug into me first."_

"…_Right." Renji's grin only widened and Ichigo stared at him warily before he suddenly felt hands grab him and a needle pierce his skin, making him yowl loudly. "RENJI GODDAMNIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!?" Ichigo mewled out as the drug started taking it's effect._

XXXXX

Ichigo yelped as he was thrown onto the futon by the perverted shopkeeper he called his lover. He couldn't this was happening to him right now. His body was burning up and his was very much living up to his false namesake as his face was a bright strawberry red color.

He growled softy at Urahara as the man tried to get closer to him with another syringe.

"C'mon Ichi." The man said with a devious smirk on his lips. "I need to know if this works, and if it doesn't I'll take care of you just like last time." He pets Ichigo on the head, rubbing his newly appeared ears until the teen's defenses lower themselves and he starts purring softly.

He waits until he is sure the 'kitten' won't respond to the needle before pushing said needle into the teen's arm and pushing the slightly blue fluid inside.

Ichigo glances at the needle before glancing up at the shopkeeper with half lidded eyes, the purring sound only raising in volume.

"How do you feel?" The scientist asked as he stroked Ichigo behind his puffy cat-ears again.

"I don't feel any different." The teen mumbles out. "I'm still burning up from the inside out, only now it's going faster than before." The last part came out as a silent whimper, followed by a low moan coming from between Ichigo's lips.

Urahara chuckled loudly, making Ichigo glare at him and mumble a not so meant 'I hate you' before he started whimpering again.

Ten minutes later Ichigo found himself completely naked with his very eager lover already preparing him for more to come. He could feel the scientist poking his prostate, watching his reactions very intently like he didn't already know how he reacted to this mind-numbing pleasure coursing through his twitching body.

A loud moan escaped his lips as he told his lover to 'hurry the fuck up and do him already'. Which Urahara happily obliged to. Like he was ever going to say no to something like that? Okay, maybe he would say no if Isshin was way too close to where they were. He didn't want to get killed yet.

The hated man pulled out his three fingers out of his lover's entrance and positioned himself with the tip of his member against the puckered hole. He could barely restrain himself, but he knew that he had to push in slow and not slam inside because Ichigo was actually nowhere near prepared enough.

But when the teen get's impatient and orders you around you listen to what he has to say. He'd already learned that in only these few weeks since Ichigo and Renji had stumbled into the shop as cats.

And of course he wasn't really in for the punishment he'd most likely receive in case of not obeying the teen's orders.

He waited for a couple of moments more before he –finally- started moving, going faster and faster every time he deemed fit, or every time the writhing teen underneath him ordered him to do so.

He watched with interest as Ichigo moaned and spasmed underneath him, so very close to his climax and helping himself to reach it with that soft fluffy tail of his. A groan escaped the orange haired teen's lips as he finally fell over that edge, pulling the older blond along.

Urahara collapsed on top of his lover with a soft puff of air escaping his mouth. They haven't even lasted that long but he was still feeling kind of exhausted. He gazed up at his equally tired lover with a gentle smile that told him the three words without having actually spoken them.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, smile widening till a full blown grin.

"Tired, exhausted, still kinda hot and about ready to chop your dick off for making me go through this again."

The scientist gulped at that response and buried his face against the other's collarbone making a soft whimpering noise before apologizing to the teen.

"I know. Science always gets the better of you. I guess I'll just have to live with that. But at least give me a chance next time. 'kay?"

The shopkeeper nodded eagerly, promising the other to do exactly that before pulling him closer and waiting for the other to fall asleep. He knew exactly how out of character the teen made him act. But he didn't really care about that right now. All he cared about was that –first of all- he was forgiven and –second of all- he was allowed to keep his 'attachment' where it belonged. And he needed that attachment very badly for giving Ichigo the time of his life thankyouverymuch.

He gazed at the other's sleeping face for a little while and kissed his forehead before laying his head down and going to sleep as well. Maybe they could retry the experiment later on.


	13. Would you really?

A deep sigh escaped Byakuya's lips as he walked into the council room. Today they were finally going to get an answer about their relationship. It had been a week since they had returned from the living world. A week in which they weren't allowed any contact other than that as a captain and lieutenat. A week in which they had held back even the smallest of kisses, hoping that –somehow, maybe- it would work out in their favour not to openly show their relationship yet. Hoping that it would push the council in a positive decision because it would prove that they could indeed seperate their personal lives from their professionals.

But as he took a look at the faces staring at him his lips tightened in a frown. He didn't like that they looked so serious because that most likely didn't point to the positive reaction he was hoping for. It barely even crossed his mind that they always looked like this. Maybe it just disturbed him so deeply because the matter of discussion today was so personal, so close to his once frozen heart.

"Byakuya-sama. Please seat yourself." The head-elder stated in a deadpan voice very similar to the captains one.

The clanleader did as was asked of him and seated himself in his usual seat at the head of the table, not even being able to hide exactly how nervous he was feeling.

Not that he was in any way intending to end his relationship with Renji just because they said so. Renji had come to mean so much more to him these last weeks. So much more than he'd even thought possible. They would just have to keep their relationship a well-kept secret.

"First of all we would like you to call you fukutaichou here. We'd like him to be present.

The nobleman's eyes widened at that. He had no clue if that was a particular good sign, or a very bad one.

Only ten minutes later a hesitant knock was heard from the door and a servant lead the very pale looking fukutaichou into the room.

The eyes of the elders followed the redhaired male as he sat down in the chair next to his lovers, not daring to look back at them. He hadn't expected to be called here. Byakuya was supposed to handle this situation and then tell him the conclusion. He wasn't supposed to be here, the council never invited in 'strangers' and that was so close to giving him a nervous break-down.

"okay. First of all; Abarai-fukutaichou. We want you to keep everything we talk about in this room to yourself. You are not to talk about this to anybody except Byakuya, us, or the healers of the houshold."

The baboon nodded and waited for them to go on with whatever they wanted to discuss.

"Okay first we would like to adress the most important part, the part we especially called you here for Abarai-fukutaichou, the part about the possibility to an heir."

At that the two lovers gazed at each other and swalowed. This couldn't in any way be good.

"Now. As a noble clan we have another way of creating an heir other than the 'normal way'. We have a procedure that can allow men to bare children. The only problem with that is that, to keep it a secret, we have to find Byakuya-sama a wife who will act as the mother. After a while you will have the possibility to divorce unless you wish otherwise."

Renji's eyes widened. "Wait.. Wait What?"

"To be short, Abarai-fukutaichou. Would you be willing to bare Byakuya-sama's child, because, as a clanleader he cannot be hidden away from the public eye for the duration of the pregnancy. It would also be him who will have to act as the father with his wife who will act as the mother."

"I'm sorry but no." Everybody stared at him with wide eyes, Byakuya's eyes filled with hurt. "I would not be willing to bare Byakuya's child and then have the child not recognize who I am. If I were to carry his children, I want them to know who I am, and not be the third wheel, the 'affair'. I wouldn't want to see my children call somebody else their 'mommy'." He crossed his arms and glared at the elders. "I can't even believe that anybody would ever say yes to it with those conditions."

Byakuya grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking at him with this thankful look in his eyes.

"I agree with R- Abarai-fukutaichou. I would not be willing to marry a women and see how my children call her mother while she didn't carry them, while Renji would be standing at the side, waiting for the divorce and even then the children wouldn't recognize him as a parent."

The head-elder sighed heavily and nodded. "Then how would you solve the problem about the secrecy?" he asked with a serious tone. "Unless you find a way to hide all of this from the public eye I will not allow you to do this."

"Why do we even have to hide it?" Renji asked seriously. "Wouldn't it be way easier to just come out and say it?"

"Because people could abuse the knowledge."

"How? You said so yourself that it is a procedure. So it's not like with a women right? It's not like the men can suddenly become pregnant? How could people possibly abuse the knowledge. If I am completely honest I only so something positive here. You might even make other people happy by giving them a chance to bare the children from the ones they love."

Once again they were all staring at him with confused looks on their eyes. "I'm not proposing you tell everybody the procedure, just that it is possible. If it were me, I would only tell Unohana-taichou about the procedure, maybe even Kotetsu-san."

A glimmer appeared in the head-elders eyes and Renji had no idea what to think about that.

"You are a true leader aren't you Abarai-san? You immediately have an answer to something the council has been having a discussion over for over a century. "

Renji's face immediately turned bright red. A compliment was about the last thing he had expected to hear from the man, and judging from the baffled look in Byakuya's eyes, he hadn't expected this from neather of them as well.

"Is that a yes to my proposition?" The redhead asked cautiously.

"We will think about it. But until then you are allowed to maintain your relationship under the condition you keep it hidden at least until we have an answer. "

They both nodded and waited for the council to dismiss them before walking outside as calmly as possible.

Once outside of the room Byakuya pushed Renji against the wall and kissed him passionately making the younger one gasp in surprise.

"Byakuya?" he choked out when he broke away for air.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this but it has been too long since I got to kiss you and somehow I found you speaking up like that really hot."

The redhead's eyes widened to a comically level. He knew Byakuya could get really passionate, of course: it showed especially in their bedroom. But for it to be so bad that he couldn't even wait until they were at the clanleaders room, or at least until they were out of the council building.

"So you like me speaking up then? Taking the lead? Bossing people around? Going against the rules?"

He stared into the older man's eyes with a soft smirk, a smirk that widened as some ideas started flooding his mind.

"Would you like me to boss you around?" He asked with a husky voice, same smirk still playing on his lips.

The captain stared up at him with wide eyes, this was not going like he had planned, not that he had really planned any of this of course, but something like this happening hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Well. Would you? Tell me." Renji's voice took on that autorative tone, the tone he used to speak to the shinigami in his squad and it made Byakuya's legs turn to jelly. Nobody dared to speak to him like that.

Nobody except Renji. And it turned him on way more than it should have

" ."

"yes. I do find that I quite like that."

Well at least his brain was still working a little as he was not yet turned into a babbling mess.

Little did he know that he was about to.

XXXX

A loud moan escaped the clanleaders lips as he tugged on his restraints. After their 'conversation' Renji had just picked him up and had flash stepped as fast as he possibly could to the captain's room before throwing him on the bed and tying him to it with a playful smirk.

Something Byakuya hadn't really appreciated until Renji started using that voice again, commanding him to lay still, before kissing him just as passionately as before.

Another loud moan escaped his abused lips as the redhead started lowering himself, first kissing his neck, right below the ear, then going to the chest, taking a pinkish nipple in his mouth and softly biting on it before licking it apolegetically. He switched to the other one and treated it exactly the same while he let his hands wander down, following the happy trail into the other's pants and pulling those off in one quick movement.

The redhead grinned widely as he stroked the head with his thumb; grin widening at the shudder he heard from above him.

"You want more?"

A gasp was the only answer he got at that, but it told him enough. So he slowly lowered himself, licking all the way down before taking the head, now covered in leaked pre-cum, into his mouth and giving it a harsh suck.

"R-Renji... More."

And he'd officially reduced his normally always so in control, stoic captain lover to a babbling mess. Mission accomplished.

He moved his hands to Byakuya's mouth, carresing the skin of the man's abdomen, chest and neck as he went.

"Suck."

The glare he received only lasted for a second before the mouth opened and he could push his fingers inside, watching as the captain's tongue wrapped itself around them, wettening them with his saliva until they were dripping.

With a smile he pulled them back, a string of saliva still connecting the fingers to the man's lips.

"You know taichou," the title left his mouth in a seductive whisper, "you look really hot like this."

He moved the fingers down, leaving a wet trail against the man's chest and abdomen, moving the finger over the flushed, hot shaft and even further down to the puckered hole.

"How bad do you want this?" Renji asked while teasingly pushing against the hole. "How bad?"

"hnnng."

A moan was the only answer he got once again, but it was all he needed as an answer really. Because it so overly obvious meant 'really really bad." And he decided to oblige his captain's request, pusing one finger inside before moving it around.

He kept an eye on the man's expressions, watching carefully for any signs of pain, intending to stop once one showed itself. But none did, so he quickly added a second and started stretching with a scissoring move.

More soft moans started escaping the noble's lips and Renji decided he very much liked those sounds, so he started searching for the man's prostate, softly rubbing against it once he found the sensitive bundle of nerves. Always touching it, but never enough.

Which was not only a great turn on for the man underneath him, but a great frustration as well.

"Renji!" Byakuya growled out from in between his teeth. "stop teasing me."

"aww but I like teasing you taichou. Your reactions are so cute?"

The captain's face turned a bright red shade, and if they weren't in the bedroom right now, Renji should probably start fearing for his life. He shudered at the thought of the clanleader 'punishing'him.

Okay, so he might have a slight kink, everybody has kinks right?

He smirked at the thought and jabbed Byakuya's prostate harshly one last time before pulling his fingers out and positioning himself against the man's entrance.

"ready?"

"yes, now hurry up."

Renji snickered as he bent down, kissing his lover on the lips –biting gently on the bottom one- before thrusting inside in one swift movement causing the both of them to gasp.

The redhead waited for a little while, until he was sure the older man was accustomed to his –not really small- size and then started a slow pace, thrusting in deeper and harder everytime the other man begged for it, and only then.

Only when the man begged for it he gave him what he wanted.

Apparantly he had some kind of power-kink as well.

With a few well placed thrusts he finally found the man's prostate, making him moan the loudest he'd ever done, making it impossible for Renji to stop smirking.

They were so doing this again.

He kept his pace, hard and fast, going as deep as he could, jabbing the sensitive bundle of nerves everytime he thrust inside until he could feel the captain twitch and contract around him, feeling the warm come hit his stomach before he himself tumbled over the edge, releasing deep inside his lover before collapsing on top of him.

They laid there like that for about 10 minutes before Byakuya aparantly got sick of being tied up to the bed.

"Renji. Untie me."

"Aigh Aigh sir." The redhead mumbled sleepily before doing as his captain told him. Because in the end he always did what his lover asked of him.

He rolled of the nobleman, cuddling into his side, feeling sleepy as hell.

But Byakuya wasn't in for that, the man wanted to talk, much to the sleepy lieutenants displeasure.

"Would you really?" Was all the ravenhaired man asked, but Renji got the message loud and clear.

"Yeah. Not immediatly thought, maybe in the future, when i can have it my way, not with the disturbing rules your elders have."

Byakuya nodded and pulled him even closer to him, actually cuddling.

"I would like that. I would like that very much." He mumbled softly, before they both drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

**AN: okay, so I made this chapter only a little bit longer, I'm sorry it took me so long, but school is really busy, redoing my year and all. But anyway; I'll start wrapping up this story btw. Probably about maximum 20 chapters in total.  
Also. I'm not really happy with the lemon ^^' but it'll have to do **


End file.
